


One Reason To Stay

by FieryAngel



Series: One Reason Series [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angel Wings, Angelic Grace, Blow Jobs, Bottom Dean, Bottoming from the Top, Bunker Sex, Canon-Typical Violence, Cas is sick of waiting for Dean to get his head out of his ass, Castiel Loves Dean Winchester, Castiel's grace is destructive, Dean Winchester Loves Castiel, Destiel - Freeform, First Kiss, First Time, Love Confessions, M/M, One Shot, Poor Sam, Post-Episode: s12e15 Somewhere Between Heaven and Hell, Sam Ships It, Table Sex, Top Castiel, Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester, Wall Sex, Wing Kink, Wordcount: 5.000-10.000, they don't quite make it to the bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 00:58:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11325357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FieryAngel/pseuds/FieryAngel
Summary: Written after 12.15, before we found out what Castiel was doing up in Heaven. Dean is suspicious after their phone conversation and lures Cas to the bunker before he can go through the portal to Heaven. They argue and Cas puts forth an ultimatum. MILD violence in the beginning, followed by smut.





	One Reason To Stay

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a while back, right after 12x15 aired, and decided to edit it and bring it over here. It bothered me so much that Dean could tell that Cas was acting weird on the phone, but dropped it right away. Like, trust your intuition dude! You two know each other, for fuck's sake! In my little world, it bugged Dean enough to call Cas right back and make him come to the bunker, and Cas has a different motivation for going back to Heaven than the one revealed to us later in the season.
> 
> If there are any mistakes, I'm sorry. I've edited a couple times and keep catching stuff, but who knows what can slip by. 
> 
> Comments are life, so if you like this, please leave one :)

"How dare you stand there and try to tell me what to do?" Castiel growled, grabbing Dean by the lapels of his jacket and man-handling him roughly into the nearest wall, the impact hard enough to knock the breath out of the man. "After all I have done for you, all I've given up, you can't let me have this? I could go home!”

"Cas, you can't trust them!" Dean said pleadingly, twisting his fists in the arms of the angel’s trench coat. He refused to fight back. It was always the way with them. They never fought back against each other, even if they were being beaten half to death. "Your home is here!”

"Give me one good reason to stay, Dean!" Cas growled, pulling Dean forward by his jacket and impatiently shaking him like a ragdoll. Their faces were only a couple inches apart, and Cas looked at the man expectantly. When he heard nothing in response, Dean's back slammed into the wall again, propelled by the angry angel that now held him in place, forearm pinned across his throat.

He'd seen Castiel like this in the past, the anger usually stemming from Dean's recklessness… like the time he'd tried to give himself over to be Michael's vessel. This time though, it was Dean who was pissed off by Castiel's recklessness and Cas was lashing out for another reason altogether. 

How could Cas try to rejoin Heaven when he was so hated there? For years he'd been an outcast. He’d rebelled for Dean. He’d tried to become God. He’d slaughtered so many of his brothers and sisters. He'd been a massive part of making the angels fall to earth. After everything he did, all the times he'd chosen the Winchesters over Heaven, how could he expect to be welcomed back? What was he thinking?

Dean knew when he got off the phone earlier that Cas sounded strange. That was just another part of their sometimes stormy friendship. They just knew each other completely, inside and out. The feeling had nagged at him, even while Sam blew it off and went off about something else. Dean just couldn't shake it and ended up calling Cas right back, insisting that he get his feathery ass to the bunker and get back to trying to locate Kelly Kline in a few days. He kept it vague, but tried to sound urgent because he knew Cas would come if it seemed as if the Winchesters needed him… if Dean needed him. Cas had come of course, and when Dean relentlessly questioned him, he reluctantly told Dean what he'd been planning to do with Kelvin.

"Cas," Dean choked out, breathlessly, his hands reaching up to grasp onto Cas' arm desperately. He pulled at the angel in vain, Cas responding by pressing against his windpipe further.

"Guys!" Sam yelled as he walked into the room. He tried to pry Cas off of Dean, but didn’t succeed. There was no moving a determined angel. “What the hell?”

"This doesn't concern you, Sam." Cas said, his voice calm and even in spite of the intense scowl directed at Dean. His eyes didn't falter, not even a flicker in Sam's direction. "Please leave us.”

"Cas, you know I can't do that," Sam said while keeping his distance, his hands raised to show he was of no threat. "I can't let you hurt Dean.”

"He will survive, Sam." Cas said. He would never truly hurt Dean. He couldn’t, and deep down, both Winchesters knew that.

"Go Sam," Dean said, turning to look into his brother's eyes with some difficulty. He trusted Cas with his life.

Dean's eyes flicked trustingly back to Cas, whose own eyes still hadn't left Dean for even a moment. The arm across his throat loosened just a bit. Sam shook his head and grabbed his jacket from the back of a chair before walking to the door of the bunker.

"Call me if you need me," he yelled down from the top of the staircase before retreating from the bunker. "Those two just need to fuck and get it over with," he mumbled to himself as the door shut behind him.

Cas was still holding Dean against the wall, his face remaining inches from Dean's, brows furrowed into a deep scowl. The silence in the bunker was deafening.

Dean was mesmerized, and if he was completely honest with himself, a little turned on. He knew deep in the recesses of his mind that he should be scared of the angel, but Cas wore anger well. He wondered if Cas even knew how undeniably sexy he was when he got all 'Warrior of God.' 

Cas was weaker now, beaten down by his years on earth and separation from Heaven, but he still possessed enough grace to snap Dean like a twig should the mood strike him. But Dean knew that even though he'd be a bit sore tomorrow, the angel would never hurt him, not really.

"Could you let me go now, Cas?”

"No," Cas said. He removed his arm from Dean's airway and pressed the length of his body closer to the man, seeing a look of confusion pass over Dean's face. His green eyes opened wide as Cas caressed his cheek softly. “I'm tired of letting you go. I'm tired of you letting me go. I need to find a place to belong, Dean. I can't continue living like this. If my brothers and sisters will welcome me back, how can I stay here? What is there for me here? One reason, Dean. Give me a single, solitary reason to stay.”

Dean's heart was thundering in his chest as he looked into Castiel's sad blue eyes. “You're family, Cas. You belong here.”

"Do I? Do I really, Dean? Or do I being here only as long as I'm useful? You want to know why I said yes to Kelvin? It's not because he offered me forgiveness from my brothers and sisters. It's because I can't do this anymore, Dean. Do you know what it's like for me here? The emotions that have been thrust upon me by spending too much time with humans? It's the worst kind of pain you can think of. Being in love? It's torture."  
Cas released Dean then, turning from the man and walking away a few steps.

"Cas," Dean said softly, unsure of what else he could say. He'd known, of course. He tried to ignore the angel's feelings for him, and even more, his own. He'd been stupidly, blindly in love with Castiel for so long, he couldn't even remember when it happened in the first place.

"I don't want to be your brother, Dean. I don't want to be your friend. The feelings I have, the thoughts that run through my head, the things I want to do to you… with you… they aren't brotherly feelings." Cas sighed heavily. "That's why I'm going, Dean. I'm going because if they welcome me back, I have a home… and if it's a trap, and they kill me, my misery will end. I've come to peace with that.”

"And how am I supposed to come to peace with that, Cas? How am I supposed to feel when you tell me you'd rather die than stay here with us… with me?” Dean asked, voice cracking with barely contained emotion. He knew he should tell Cas everything, but it terrified him to the point that his hands were trembling… or was it the thought of losing Cas that made him shake this way?

Cas finally turned to look at the hunter once more. "You will survive. I'm so tired, Dean. I can't do this anymore. I give all of myself to you. Everything I have to give, aside from the one thing I truly want to. I turned my back on Heaven in the hope that one day you would admit…” He stopped. Did he want Dean to know what he'd seen in his heart from the moment they met?

"Admit what?" Dean asked, taking a step toward the angel.

Cas growled in frustration, aching to throw Dean against the wall once more. In anger? In lust? He wasn't even sure anymore. "How blind are you, Dean? Or are you simply in denial? When we first met, when I was still at full power and I could see your soul at will, did you think I wouldn't be able to see your darkest desires? Do you think I couldn’t feel your longing? Do you even remember your prayers in Purgatory? Or the time you spent looking for me there? I’m not stupid, Dean. You’ve loved me from the moment you saw me. We're bonded and we have been from the moment I touched you in Hell. I've tried to be patient, God knows I have. I figured, one day you'd be strong enough to admit it to yourself, and once that happened, you'd be willing to admit it to me. But you've known for years, and I've given up on the idea that you’d be strong enough to love me in return. Here I am, an angel, once believed to be incapable of human emotion, pouring my heart out to a human who is utterly unable to admit his own very natural human feelings. I'm done, Dean. I was dying when I told you I loved you, and even then, you couldn't admit it. So I covered for you. I said that I loved all of you. Fine. It's because I love you that I was willing to do that for you. But damn it Dean! I can't do this anymore. Once I walk out that door, I'm going back to Heaven, and you may never see me again.”

Cas stood there, staring Dean down, daring him to do something, anything to make the angel stay. The hunter looked as if he was going to break, to just shatter into a million pieces. Hands shaking and tears swimming in his eyes, he took a step toward the angel. "Cas," Dean said, his voice thick with tears. "You can't leave me. You said you would always be with me.”

"I'm going. Goodbye Dean." Cas turned, unsatisfied with Dean's reaction to his very long speech. He'd wanted more. He'd always been left wanting more from Dean.

"No, Cas!" Dean yelled, voice wrecked, startling both of them. Cas stopped at the foot of the stairs, afraid to turn around. He knew how hard it was to go against Dean's wishes and he knew if he looked at the man, he'd melt all over again. He couldn't back down from this. He couldn't go back to just being the adopted Winchester brother. He couldn't do 'just friends' anymore.

Castiel felt strong arms wrap around him from behind and settle around his waist, and shamelessly he leaned back into Dean's embrace. It would be embarrassing to melt this quickly, to lose all his resolve, if it didn't feel so damned good to have that warm body pressed against him. It took every ounce of strength to keep himself from turning in Dean's arms. He was still afraid to look into his eyes.

"Don't go, Cas, please. Please," Dean whispered against Cas' neck, pleading, praying to the angel.

"Why?" Cas asked simply, still looking for the one and only reason he needed to turn away from Heaven forever while trying to ignore the sparks ignited by Dean’s warm breath ghosting against his skin.

"Because I'll die, Cas. Maybe not in body, but in spirit. It would crush me to lose you.”

"Why?" The angel demanded. "One good reason Dean.”

Dean's arms tightened and he brought his face down into the crook of Castiel's neck, warm breath falling against the angel's skin. Cas could feel himself melting, his legs shaking as his anger slipped away in the hunter's arms. He felt Dean's lips against his skin now, pressing an open mouthed kiss below his ear, igniting a shot of heated arousal to course through him like lightning. Dean’s hand roamed across his torso, rubbing a light trail from his stomach and across his chest, and Cas’ head limply fell back against Dean’s shoulder. He wouldn't deny the man now. Dean wouldn't even have to say it, Castiel belonged to him in every way possible.

“I’m in love with you, Castiel." It was barely above a whisper and he couldn't do it while looking in those big blue eyes, but for Dean Winchester, he may as well have shouted it from the local clock tower and thrown a parade. "I take you for granted, but I can make it up to you if you let me. If you leave I'll be lost forever.”

Cas reached behind him, fingertips caressing the back of Dean's neck. He gasped when he felt the man's tongue trace small circles on the sensitive skin behind his ear. "I didn't want to force you, Dean. But it's been so long.”

"Shh. You were right." Dean pressed his lips against Cas' skin again, allowing his hands to roam freely over the angel's torso. "I feel like a weight has been lifted off of my shoulders after carrying it around in secret all this time. I’ve wasted too much energy trying push these feelings aside because it was never the right time. I wanted to wait until we had some peace, but the world keeps going to shit, so who knows if the right time will ever come.” 

He pulled the dress shirt loose from Castiel's pants and slid his hands under the fabric. He hadn't really known what it would be like touching the angel's bare skin. He'd never thought it would come to this when he was so hellbent on keeping his feelings locked away. Now here he was marveling in the soft, yet oh so solid feel of Cas under his fingertips. It was everything he’d dreamed of and more. Dean felt a jolt of desire course through him and settle in his groin. He moaned with abandon, surprising himself.

Dean's fingers were trailing over Cas' skin, making the angel dizzy. He never knew it could feel like this and they'd barely touched each other. His head fell back against Dean's shoulder as a tiny moan escaped his lips. Cas felt Dean pinch his nipple between his strong fingers and had to bite his lip to keep from crying out. He was embarrassed by how quickly he was burning under Dean's tentative touch. It hadn't been like this with April. That had been fast and awkward with no soft touches. Sex was still so new to him, and sex with a man was uncharted territory. He had also been human then, so being a celestial being once more was sure to bring new challenges. He could feel his grace simmering to a boil beneath his skin already, and it was terrifying him.

"Maybe we should stop," Cas said, his words coming out breathless.

Dean released the angel instantly. "Did I do something wrong?”

"On the contrary," Cas turned to face Dean. "It was all very pleasant.”

"Then why? Do I need to buy you dinner first? Cas, it's been almost nine years, I think we're past candy and flowers." Dean searched Cas' face for a clue. Why would the angel push him to act on his feelings only to reject him now? He recognized the look on Castiel's face. It was the same look of terror he'd worn when Dean had taken him to a brothel, and that hadn't ended well. 

"You're scared." It wasn't a question. Dean knew Cas better than he knew himself, and he knew the angel was nervous about getting too physical.

Cas looked away, embarrassed.

“I've got you, Cas. It’s ok.” Dean whispered, stepping into the angel again. He reached out, grasping Cas by the hips, and pulling him against himself. "Come on, you can't spring this on me, make me confess how much I love you, then shut me out. We don’t have to do anything you’re not comfortable with, but talk to me.”

"I've never… I've only done this once… with a woman. Never with a man." Cas said, his cheeks flushing.

"Then we're basically on equal footing here, buddy," Dean laughed. "We'll figure it out together.”

"I was human then, Dean. It all feels so much different now. My skin is very warm and my heart won't slow down. When I was human, everything felt so dull. Now, my grace feels like it's burning me up from the inside out." Cas stayed in Dean's arms, but hadn't attempted to return his touches. "I'm afraid I'll hurt you.”

"You won't." Dean smirked and ran his hand over Cas' cheek. He wished the angel would look at him, but at least he hadn't pulled away again. "You didn't love her, Cas.”

"No." Cas agreed. "I didn't care about her at all.”

"That's why it's different now. It's always different with feelings fueling the desire. That's why this…" Dean slipped his hand under Cas' shirt again, running his open palm over the angel's stomach then up, over his chest. "…feels different.”

Cas sighed, melting into Dean's touch. "Dean… don't stop. I think I’ll die if you stop.”

"Look at me Cas," Dean whispered against the corner of the angel's mouth. They still hadn't kissed, and it was killing Dean, but he needed to look into those blue eyes. He needed to know Cas was really ready for this.

Cas' eyes opened lazily and he gazed at Dean. His pupils were dilated with desire and his lips were parted in invitation. Dean had never seen a more glorious sight. He dragged his fingers through the angel's hair, spiking it into the messy sex-hair he'd first seen on Cas all those years ago when he sauntered into the barn, sparks flying around him and stealing Dean's heart in less than 30 seconds. His hand closed firmly around the back of Castiel's neck and he pulled him gently towards himself. He leaned in and rubbed his nose against Cas' and the angel sighed. Dean breathed him in. Cas smelled of everything pure and good in the world. Like honey and chamomile tea. Like crisp, fresh air. Like the ocean on a summer day. He smelled distinctly like Castiel. It was heady and mouthwatering and Dean couldn't take anymore. He had to taste him.

Tilting his head, Dean leaned in now, determined to give Cas a perfect first kiss, nudging at the angel's top lip before capturing the bottom between his own. He sucked gently then felt Cas start kissing him back. It was gentle at first, teasing, with only the slightest hint of their tongues brushing together. Then Cas pressed against Dean in earnest, his arms wrapping tightly around him before deepening the kiss. Cas' hands began to roam now as he gained confidence in himself. Dean groaned loudly as Castiel grabbed his ass, forcing his hips forward to come crashing into his own.

"Did I hurt you, Dean?" Cas asked, panting.

"Hell no," Dean growled, smirking at the angel, lust written clearly on his features.

It was all Cas needed. He pushed Dean back against the wall and plastered himself against the man before kissing the breath right out of him. He brought his knee between Dean's, pushing his legs apart and pressing the hard evidence of his arousal against Dean's hip.

"Fuck," Dean breathed out, pressing back against Cas in kind. He wasn't sure he'd ever been so painfully hard in his life and it was taking every ounce of strength not to dry hump himself to completion, fully clothed, like a horny teenager.

"Dean," Cas moaned out his name sinfully.

"How do you manage to make my name sound so dirty?” Dean asked against the angel's ear, smiling when he felt Cas quiver in his arms in response. "My filthy, sinful little angel.”

"I did fall for you in more ways than one." Cas countered. "I suppose that makes me sinful." He was nothing if not literal.

Dean kissed and sucked on Cas' neck, rolling his hips against him, effectively shutting the angel up… if you didn't count the obscene noises falling from his heavenly lips.

"Dean… I neeeeed…" Cas didn't know what he needed. He just NEEDED.

Dean was on the verge of shattering from the noises emanating from Cas alone. If he knew he'd be rewarded with these gasps and breathless little moans, he would have done this years ago. "Tell me, Castiel," he said before pressing his lips to Cas'. "What do you need?”

"Skin. More skin. More touching… just more. I need more," The angel was babbling, his body begging for attention as he began to rut against Dean, moans coming faster now.

"Slow down, Cas." Dean gave a little shove, and Cas backed off completely, bewildered and looking like a wounded puppy.

"You wish to stop?”

Dean took Cas' face between his hands and pressed a chaste kiss to his lips. "Fuck no, I don't want to stop. I want it to last all damned night, but if we keep doing this I'm going to come in my pants and ruin the party."

Cas tilted his head in that adorable way of his, and scrunched up his eyes in a confused gaze. "Dean, we're not at a party. I'm fairly certain you need more than two people to throw a party.”

Dean chuckled thinking that some things never change and pulled Cas to his lips again, kissing him deeply. "I love you," he said against the angel's lips, marveling at how easy it had become to let the words fall seamlessly from him. He opened his eyes, looking directly into those brilliant blue orbs that never failed to make him weak in the knees and saw that they were swimming in unshed tears. "I love you, Castiel." He said it more firmly now, determined to look into Castiel's eyes and make sure he didn't just hear the words, but felt them as well.

"I love you, Dean." Cas shuddered against Dean, his voice coming out a bit wrecked. "I've loved you the moment I found you in Hell, and I will love you forever.”

"Don't ever leave me." It was Dean's turn now to sound wrecked. The raw emotion he was feeling and showing was too overwhelming. He'd never felt like this, and the force of it threatened to drown him. His love for Cas was all-encompassing. If it were anyone but Cas, he would be mortified by how he was acting… but if it were anyone but Cas, he wouldn't feel this way in the first place. Cas was everything. "Everyone leaves me, Cas. Please, don't leave me.”

"Never." Cas pressed kisses all over Dean's face, pulling him close again. "You are mine, Dean, and I am yours, completely.”

Their lips crashed together, urgent passion reignited. Dean pawed at Cas' clothes, shoving away the trench coat and suit jacket as if they offended him. Cas worked the buttons on his dress shirt as Dean tugged on the tie, and his bare chest was revealed in no time.

"Fucking hell, Cas," Dean sighed, drinking in the tight, slightly tanned flesh of the angel's chest. He wanted to explore every inch of the skin mapped out in front of him from the perfectly sculpted shoulders down the to the downy patch of sparse hair that trailed down, disappearing in front of the angel's very sensible navy slacks. He let his fingers trace the ridges of the prominent hipbones that slanted steeply towards each other and teased the erection that laid where the ridges met. He wasn't sure what he would find under all those layers, but praise Chuck, he knew what he was doing when he created this magnificent vessel.

Dean couldn't take it, he had to taste that golden skin. He drew Cas into a deep kiss before letting his lips trail down over his neck and collarbones. He nipped and sucked at the taut skin, leaving his mark behind, claiming the angel for himself. 

“Don’t heal these,” he pleaded as he pulled away to inspect the deep purple marks blooming on the angels flawless skin before pressing soothing kisses to each one.

His hands roamed over Castiel's back and Dean moaned in appreciation as he ran his hands over the firm back muscles that rippled beneath his touch. Cas whimpered as Dean's mouth closed over his nipple and he buried his fingers in the man's hair, encouraging him to continue this torturous pleasure. Dean had other plans. He trailed further south, dragging his tongue and sweet, pink lips over Cas' ribs and slightly soft tummy. Dropping to his knees, he pulled at Cas' belt, unbuckling it and dragging it slowly through the loops as he stared into Cas’ awe-filled eyes. He buried his face in the angel's crotch, nuzzling the erection straining to get out of the confines of the fabric hiding it.

"Dean," Cas pleaded, not even sure what he was asking for. He let out a giant 'whoosh' of air as he felt Dean's hand close around his clothed length, squeezing lightly as his lips trailed over the bare skin above his waistband. “Please."

"What, Castiel?" Dean felt the angel buck against his hand as he said his name. "Castiel," he whispered against the freckled skin in front of him and was rewarded with another desperate thrust of Cas' hips. "You like that? When I say your name?”

"Yes," Cas hissed.

"Tell me what you want, Castiel," Dean teased, fingers still lightly tracing the impressive length of angel dick straining against his touch.

"I… I don't know, Dean." Cas was whimpering desperately. He knew he needed something. His body was aching with need. "Just… please!"

Dean popped the button on Cas' slacks, earning a breathy sigh of relief from the angel. "I got you, Cas." He slid the zipper down, slowly. "I got you. I’m gonna make you feel so good.” 

The pants fell to the floor and Cas awkwardly tried to kick them off over his shoes. Dean chuckled and pulled the offending shoes off and tossed them aside with his socks and Cas quickly kicked the pants off. 

"God, Cas. You're something, you know that?" Dean was taking in the sight of Cas all over again. Long, toned legs led to tight black boxer briefs that bunched a bit around Cas' thick thighs. Dean groaned as he slid his hands over those thick thighs, feeling the hard muscle beneath his fingertips. "Fucking hell, how did I get so damned lucky?” he asked before sinking his teeth into Cas’ fleshy inner thigh.

"Jimmy took care of himself," Cas said, referring to the man who had been his vessel and whose body was recreated solely for Castiel.

"Clearly," Dean murmured, nuzzling against the bulge in the angel's boxer briefs. He stood up tall on his knees, wrapping his arms around Cas and slipping his hands into the back of his underwear. “Fuck, Cas. You’re so damned hot.” Cas' ass was round and firm and so damned perfect, Dean longed to spin Cas around and sink his teeth into the glorious muscles.

But Cas needed his attention elsewhere. "Dean, please. Take them off. I need… I need… fuck, I don't know! I just need!”

Did Castiel, Angel of the Lord just say 'fuck?' Dean wondered to himself as he acquiesced to Cas' request. He slowly slipped the briefs down, careful not to yank the angel's very hard erection with them. Cas kicked them away and buried his hands in Dean's short hair as Dean marveled at the rather sizable throbbing cock that stood at attention just inches from his face. His mouth watered. He ached to taste it, to see if it was as sweet as the rest of the angels skin. Dean leaned in slowly, kissing Castiel's inner thighs and groin, avoiding the very spot he knew Cas needed him most.

"Dean…" Cas moaned. "You're teasing me. Please.”

"Patience," Dean teased, letting his fingers wrap lightly around the firm length, squeezing gently and soliciting a deep, gravely groan from deep in Cas' chest. God, those noises would be the death of him, he was sure of it.

"I'm running very short of patience at the moment, Dean," Cas growled, grasping Dean's hair and yanking so the man was looking up at him.  
Dean complied and gazed up at the angel. God, he was beautiful, all blue, stormy, lust-blown eyes and flushed cheeks. He kept his eyes on Cas as he leaned in, slowly, and licked the angel's length from base to tip.

Cas watched Dean attentively as he ran that perfect, pink tongue over his cock. The hunter's emerald eyes never left his, and he moaned, losing the game of eye-fuck chicken when his eyes slid shut of their own accord. 

"Dean," he breathed, the name sounding like a prayer. He felt Dean's lips wrap around him now, sliding down, taking as much of him into that perfect mouth as he could before drawing him back out again.

"You like that, Castiel?" Dean asked.

"No more talking, Dean." Cas commanded, and he moaned as those glorious lips closed over him again, sucking, pulling at him, eliciting the most obscene noises he ever heard, let alone made himself. He forced his eyes open, needing to watch Dean as he performed this decadent act on him. Once he did, it was impossible to tear his eyes away. He watched the sandy head bob up and down on him and felt the pleasure building. Dean looked up, their eyes connecting, and Cas almost lost it. He pulled Dean off of him and to his feet before he dragged him into a deep kiss. "Too much, Dean… it's too much.

"It's supposed to be, Cas. Let go, baby. I got you." His fist closed around Cas and he stroked, jerking the angel off.

"Fuck," the angel moaned obscenely. His hips rocked in rhythm with Dean's hand. He could feel his orgasm approaching, but it wasn't as intense as being buried in Dean’s hot mouth and that was disappointing. He pushed Dean back to his knees and Dean complied, wrapping his mouth around Cas once more. He sucked hard, drawing in as much as he could handle while wrapping his hand around the base of Cas' cock, hand and mouth working together to bring the angel as much pleasure as possible.

Glass shattered somewhere in the room as Cas let out a loud moan. Dean looked up and saw a faint glow building in the angel's eyes. It was mesmerizing and he wanted to watch the angel as he shattered, but he knew it could possibly blind him. He screwed his eyes shut and sped his movements, sucking harder, swirling his tongue around the head and swallowing Cas down again. Cas tensed, moaning and shaking as Dean moved even faster. The room was glowing bright against his eyelids and suddenly, Cas was breaking apart, his fingers tight in Dean's hair as he spasmed and came deep in the man's throat. Dean swallowed him down, catching every spurt then slowly lapping up all remnants of Cas' seed and easing him down from his orgasm. He pressed a gentle kiss to the head before pulling away completely.

"That… was," Cas started before drawing in a shuddering breath. "Perfect. You're perfect. You're…" Cas' eyes opened and he looked down at Dean. "Wearing too much clothing.”

Dean laughed as Cas dragged him to his feet. He pressed his lips to the angel's sweetly, hands grasping either side of Cas' face. "It's ok, baby. We can make this all about you tonight," he whispered against his better judgement. He was painfully hard inside his jeans, but he wanted to make sure Cas wasn't trying too much, too fast.

Cas pulled away, horrified. "The hell we can!" he growled, manhandling Dean against the wall again. His hands moved quickly, pulling off the many layers of clothing that still came between them. Dean stood naked before him in record time and Cas let himself look, taking in everything, the scars, the bowlegs, the slightly-soft-in-the-middle torso. He'd never seen anything so beautiful. Cas kissed the man, grabbing his wrists and slamming his arms over his head. He pressed against him and Dean gasped, feeling that the angel was hard again.

"Impressive recovery time, Cas." He smirked.

"I'm an angel Dean. I could do this all night." Cas' lips crashed into Dean's, urgently, tongues tangling, teeth clashing, and Dean moaned as their bare erections rubbed together.

"Define all night," Dean said against the angel's lips.

"Dean, we could keep going until the sun came up, an even then, I could be hard for you in an instant," his voice was impossibly deep, and Dean almost blew his load all over the front of himself.

That just wouldn't do.

"Fuck, Cas," Dean's voice came out needy and he ground himself against the angel. He slowly came to the realization that Cas was holding him in place. He couldn't move his arms because they were pinned above his head, and he ached to touch Cas again. The angel had his body trapped against the wall as he dragged his lips over Dean's neck, sucking a trail of purple hickeys along the sensitive skin.

"You're mine, Dean," Castiel reiterated. “You're mine and everyone will know it. I won't hide.”

"Yours, Cas. Only yours," Dean agreed, rutting shamelessly against the angel.

"No hiding," Cas demanded. "If you're ashamed, tell me now.”

Dean moaned. "I'll take out a damned newspaper ad, Cas. I'll dress in drag and march in a damned pride parade if you want me to. I don't care. Just fucking get on with it.”

"No one else will ever have you like this, Dean. No one else will make you come undone except me. I’m going to take you apart piece by piece.” Cas bit down on Dean's clavicle and the man let out a strangled cry.

"Fuck, Cas. No one but you… no one could ever compare…" He choked on a garbled whimper as Cas' hand closed around his desperately hard cock and stroked lazily.

"Mine." Cas claimed his lips again as he stopped stroking Dean.

Dean mourned for the loss of Castiel's hand around his dick. "Please, Cas, fuck.”

"Please what?" Cas asked continuing his teasingly slow kissing of Dean's sensitive neck.

"Fuck me, Cas," Dean begged, wondering when he had suddenly become a needy bottom, but it didn’t matter now. He knew he wanted Cas inside him the first time he’d manhandled him years ago.

Cas grasped Dean tightly by the hips and dragged him over to the map table. Dean sat eagerly on the table's edge and parted his knees, allowing Cas to stand between them and press their lips together again.

"I could kiss you forever," Cas whispered against Dean's lips, his fingers wrapping around the man's neck and pulling him into another heated clash of lips and tongues. "I've waited so long.”

"Too long, Cas.”

Cas dropped a hand to stroke Dean's cock. The hunter had stopped begging and Cas intended to fix that. He smiled into Dean's lips as the man let out a long, low moan of pleasure.

"I need you Cas, fuck, I need you so bad.”

"You have me Dean. I'm right here," Cas teased, stroking a little harder now, watching as Dean's head fell back, his mouth parted, his tongue darting out to lick those impossibly pink lips. Cas leaned in, tempted by the long expanse of Dean's bare throat. He sucked at the sensitive underside of his chin before moving his lips further down, nipping and leaving hot, open mouthed kisses everywhere, his hand still moving slowly along Dean's shaft.

"Need you… inside me," Dean pleaded.

"Do you have anything to ease the pain of penetration?" Cas asked.

Dean couldn't hold back his laughter. "You mean lube?" It was amazing how quickly Cas could go from dirty-talking-dominating-slut to innocent-as-fuck-angel.

Cas huffed out a sigh of annoyance. "Yes, Dean. Do you?”

"Fuck," Dean grumbled. He didn't. "It doesn't matter Cas. We'll make it work. Just fuck me.”

Cas shook his head. "How is it I know we need something and you're the one with all the sexual experience?”

"Cas, I've never… I mean… Only women… It can’t be that bad.”

Cas shook his head again, then backed up a few steps, leaving Dean confused and mourning the loss of the angel's body pressed against his. 

“Cas?"

The angel stood in front of him, eyes closed in concentration, body thrumming with energy as Dean watched, helpless. Cas began to glow. It started from within and slowly rose to his skin's surface, lighting up the room. As his eyes opened, Dean had to shield his own, and when the room dimmed again, he opened them to see Castiel, Angel of the Lord, standing tall, naked and glorious with two enormous black wings stretched out to either side of him.

"Holy hell, Cas." Dean stared at the feathers as they glistened in the low light of the bunker. As Cas moved, they caught the light and he could see iridescent shades of green and blue shining through the black.

Cas stepped between Dean's legs again, wings still held out high and wide behind him in a show of unbridled dominance. "Is this ok?”

"Y-Yes," Dean stuttered. It was more than ok. Just when he thought Cas couldn't get more beautiful, he had to go and whip out his wings. If his dick was anything to go by, he was very ok with this.

"Are you sure? I know, it’s a reminder that I’m not human… I just thought, with the oil glands, they were, what's the expression? A necessary evil.” The wings drooped a little as Cas lost a bit of his bravado.

"Cas, they're beautiful." Dean had lost all sense of urgency, distracted completely by the appearance of the wings that now puffed back up in response to Dean’s compliment. 

"Can I?" He reached a hand out and Cas nodded, bringing one down a little so it was within his reach. Dean scooted to the edge of the table and Cas leaned into him, pressing his palms to the tabletop on either side of the hunter's body.

He pressed kisses over Dean's shoulder and neck, gasping when he felt the light brush of fingertips across his feathers. His body shook and he moaned low and throaty as Dean petted harder. He hadn't realized his wings were so sensitive to touch, and he could feel his oil glands weeping, drops of oil gliding down his spine.

"Is this ok?" Dean asked as he ran his hand over and through the feathers, pressure increasing with Castiel's soft moans of pleasure.

"Better than," Cas replied, his voice strained. He reached behind him, slicking his fingers with the oil seeping from his glands.

"Yeah, you like this? Kinky bastard," Dean smirked as he tugged at a few of the longest feathers.

Castiel nodded and slipped his oiled hand between their bodies and ran his fingertips over Dean's entrance, eliciting a breathy gasp from the man. He rubbed the flesh there a few moments, feeling the tension drain from Dean's body as he continued. He oiled up his other hand and gripped Dean's length, pumping him slowly as he slipped a single finger inside him.

"Fuck," Dean groaned, tugging at Cas' wing roughly, making the angel cry out from the pain and pleasure of it.

"Are you ok?" They both asked at the same time, then they both nodded and smiled at their shared concern.

Cas began to move his finger, slowly pumping it into Dean's entrance. Dean was grasping at both of his wings now, using the soft appendages to ground himself as his body experienced something new for the first time in ages. He was rocking his hips in time with Cas' hand and the angel took it as a hint to slip a second finger inside. Dean moaned. Wasn't this supposed to hurt? he wondered. But it didn't. He felt nothing but glorious pleasure and was on the verge of begging for more when he felt a third finger slide in beside the others and begin to stretch him.

"Fuck, Cas," he whimpered, stroking the feathers, reveling in their smooth softness. He wouldn't admit it out loud , but he longed to feel those feathers all over his naked body. He wondered if Cas would be on board with that sort of thing. Suddenly, Cas hit a spot buried inside him he didn't even know existed and all thoughts of feathers flew out the window as he ground down on Cas' hand shamelessly. "Now, Cas, please.”

Cas withdrew his fingers from Dean's body, and the man whimpered at the loss. "Lie back," he ordered, and Dean fell back instantly on the tabletop as Cas bent his knees toward his chest, angling him right where he wanted him. Dean watched as Cas reached behind him, slicking his hand up with oil then drawing it over his own cock as the angel watched him back, teeth clamped lustily over his bottom lip. 

"Fuck Cas, do you even know how fucking hot you are?" Dean said, watching Cas pump himself a couple times before lining up at Dean's entrance.

"I'll stop if you want me to," Cas murmured softly, leaning in and kissing Dean, his wings sprawled above their bodies like a canopy.

"If you stop, I'll kill you," Dean grumbled, wrapping his legs around Castiel's waist, trying to draw him into himself.

"Patience," Cas said, using Dean's own teasing word against him. But Cas was beyond patience and achingly hard. He pressed slowly, breaching Dean's tightness with a moan.

Dean gasped, pain and pleasure fusing into one as Castiel pushed inside him at an agonizingly slow rate. Once Cas was fully sheathed, Dean let out a breath he hadn't realized he was holding and pulled Cas in for a deep kiss. He moaned against the angel's lips, enjoying the incredible feeling of closeness and intimacy he'd never felt before. This was how it was supposed to be. Cas was it for him. Cas was home.

"Are you ok?" Cas asked, running his fingertips along Dean's jaw, following the trail with soft kisses. He was deep and motionless inside Dean, allowing the man to get used to the new intrusion.

Dean whimpered as Cas' stubble ran across his, rasping in his ear, his heart thrumming in his chest with anticipation. "I'm perfect, Castiel," he finally responded.

"I love when you say my name, Dean," Cas whispered against his ear, making the man shudder. He ground his hips into Dean, moving inside him without the need for thrusting. Dean moaned and wrapped his legs tighter, holding Cas in place.

The closeness. Why had no one ever told Dean about this? Is this what love was like? Were there people all around the world feeling this way, or was this unique to just the two of them? Dean wanted Cas to fuck him into the table, but at the same time, he was terrified of losing this perfect moment. He drew Cas into a kiss, exploring the angel's mouth, savoring the unique flavor of him. He buried his hands in Cas' dark hair, running his nails along his scalp before petting the hard ridge of bone that formed the tops of Cas' wings.

The angel trembled in Dean's arms, the sensations overwhelming him. "I have to move, Dean," he warned, placing another kiss on the man's lips.

"Do it," Dean urged, loosening the death grip his legs had around him. "Fuck me, Castiel.” Cas pulled out, almost completely and Dean steeled himself for what was to come. 

"You have to relax, Dean," Cas murmured, running a soothing hand down the man's flank. "I can feel you tensing up. Relax."

Dean took a deep breath, focusing on Cas' hands running over his body and the feel of feathers beneath his fingertips.

Cas felt the tension leave Dean's body. "Good," he whispered encouragingly before sheathing himself again, gentle, but sure and firm.

Dean cried out, fingers grasping feathers tightly. "Fucking hell, Cas… so good.”

The angel pumped his hips again, harder this time, drawing moans from both men. Dean's fingers were running through his feathers causing pleasure to shoot through his body as his thrusts sped up and became harder. He was pounding into Dean with abandon as the hunter moaned his approval, the angel's name forming on his lips between 'yes' and ‘harder.'

Cas wrapped his arms around Dean, drawing him close to his chest before spinning them around to swap positions. He'd managed to get Dean straddling his lap above him without pulling out. Dean looked beautiful astride him as Cas looked up into those beautiful green eyes that shone with so much unbridled love. The hunter shifted, getting into a comfortable position before he began to rise and fall, riding his angel slowly and sensually.

Castiel was running his tongue over Dean's chest, swirling it around his nipples and up to his neck. The slower pace was maddening, but delicious, and he could feel his orgasm building.

Dean was taking his time, making love to the angel, grinding his hips down him while attending to the wings that now loosely wrapped around his body. He could feel the feathers brushing against his shoulders, back and ass and the sensations were overwhelmingly wonderful.

"I love you Cas," Dean whispered, pressing his lips to the angel's forehead. "Fucking hell, I love you so much," he said as he took Cas inside himself again. Now that he'd finally said it, it was like a floodgate had opened and he couldn't tell him enough. "I've never felt like this, Cas. It's never been this good.”

"I know, Dean," Cas replied, pressing kisses to every patch of bare skin he could find. "I love you too.”

"Take me Cas," he pleaded. He longed to hand control back over, and Cas complied, standing up quickly and wrapping Dean's legs firmly around his waist before pressing him up against the nearest wall.

He pounded into Dean, their grunts and moans filling the room. Taking both of the man's wrists in one hand, he pressed Dean's arms over his head, pinning him while the other held him firmly around the waist. His wings spread wide behind him, huge and impressive, filling the space as they lightly flapped in time with his thrusts. Loose feathers floated around them and the lights flickered. Somewhere in the room, glass was shattering again. Dean was certain the ground was shaking beneath them.

"Let go of my hands, Cas," Dean begged. "I need to touch myself.”

Cas let go, but slapped Dean's hand away when he tried to grab his dick, replacing it with his own. He stroked Dean slowly but with a firm grip. 

"Like this?" Cas asked, voice low and raspy with lust.

"Faster," Dean pleaded. "Match your thrusts." Cas followed directions, each thrust accentuating each firm stroke of Dean's length and Dean started to come undone.

"I'm so close, Dean. Go with me.”

Dean's eyes mets the angel's and saw that they had started to glow again. Cas could barely contain his power as he lost control over his body. His thrusts were shallower now, faster as he sped towards his climax.  
Dean moaned, it wouldn't take much now.

"Come for me, Castiel," he breathed against the angel's lips before kissing him deeply. He closed his eyes and swallowed Cas' moan and heard glass shattering all around them as the angel's grace burned brightly, lighting up the whole room as he came deep inside of his lover. 

Dean followed only seconds later, spilling over Cas's hand and both of their torsos. "Fuck," he moaned. He'd never come so hard in his life.

Castiel loosened his grip on the limp man slouched against him, slipping from his body in the process. Dean whimpered at the loss and his feet hit the floor, reluctantly holding him up as he laid his hands on Cas' chest and his head on his shoulder. Dean was spent, and as he let his body slide to the floor, Cas went with him, turning so his back was against the wall and gathering Dean into his arms and onto his lap. He brought his wings around him, cocooning them with only their heads sticking out above the feathers.

Dean kissed Cas slowly, lazily, letting his tongue dip into the angel's mouth for another taste. He would never tire of this. He was warm and loved and so completely sated.

"I'm not done with you yet," Cas said, pressing their lips together again.

"Later, Cas." Dean was so sleepy. He snuggled against the angel, tucking his head into the crook of Cas' neck. He felt himself drifting off, surrounded by downy feathers, the scent of sex and the sound of Castiel's heartbeat.

The first thing Sam noticed when he walked into the bunker was muted darkness. It was as if half the lights were out and half weren't. The second thing he noticed was the crunch of glass under his feet. Looking down he saw black feathers scattered throughout the rubble. Looking up, he saw some of the overhead lights were shattered. One was flickering in the corner as if if couldn’t figure out whether to burn out completely or not.

Fuck! Did they kill each other after all? he wondered, walking closer to the common room. The third thing he noticed was the tip of a huge black wing partially in his path. Shit, did Cas go full angel on Dean? Did Dean put him down? He was afraid to turn and look.

When he finally did, the fourth thing he saw was Cas, looking smugly back at him and the very top of a sandy head tucked under the wings. The sound of soft snoring was muffled by the feathers and their clothes were strewn messily about the room. The angel was watching him carefully as he assessed the scene in front of him.

"Hello, Sam." Cas said quietly, a sly grin on his face.

Dean shifted and made a sleepy noise of contentment before snuggling deeper against Cas with a sigh. The wings tightened around him as Cas smiled down at him and kissed his forehead.

Sam blinked once, twice, three times, then shook his head. He couldn't honestly say he was surprised. About the destruction, maybe… and he didn't even want to know if the fighting or the fucking caused all the damage. That was a detail he simply didn't need to know. But he wasn't surprised in the least that they'd finally admitted it. He had tired of all their flirting and eye fucking years ago.

"About fucking time," Sam said, turning on his heel and walking towards his room. "And I'm not cleaning any of this up!" he called back down the hallway.

Cas just kept grinning and wrapped his arms tighter around Dean. He resisted the urge to wake the man for another round. It would take every ounce of patience he had to deal with the fragility of his human and the need he had for silly things like sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> This is now part of a series. Part 2 coming soon!


End file.
